I'm With You
by TrinMalfoy
Summary: Ginny is upset and Draco goes to comfort her...


**A/N**: I changed this a bit- there is still some suggestion, but not as dirty as before!!!

**Disclaimer**: In addition to the one in my bio, _I'm With You_ is a song by Avril Lavigne and that belongs to her.

**I'm With You (songfic)**

            Ginny ran out crying, past the beautiful lake bathed in a warm pinkish light, past the thick forest darkening with the setting sun. How could Harry do this to her? How could he? He'd said he was only going for a drink down in the kitchens, but instead came back all drunk and also bringing along a girl- how could that devilish whore Cho get him again? He was probably still back there shagging her senseless while not even noticing Ginny was there, waiting for him, wanting to talk to him… No this was for the best; she wouldn't ever go back to his dorm ever again. He'd said he wanted to talk to her, but then he came back all full of whatever those house-elves thought of giving him- she'd have a talk with them- and with that nasty little whore Cho Chang whom she assumed had "accidentally" met him. She should have known- with that temper of hers and Harry finally looking at her, Ginny, instead… well, she should have assumed that this would happen sooner or later. 

She looked up at the clouds now gathering in the sky. 'Great, just what I need,' she thought, 'rain, probably pouring soon'. She went in a little further into the Forbidden Forest, trying to shelter herself from the oncoming droplets while pulling her cloak closer to her. She felt like she was standing on a bridge, torn between going back just to get herself hurt again, and leaving him behind. She started to wait, looking for some sign of which way to go…

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here_

_By now,_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound…_

            She heard nothing else as the soft pouring started and made a quiet music of tapping the leaves, though never quite penetrating the thick layer of the canopy above. She huddled next to a tree, thinking about all those times she shouldn't have forgiven him, with that night with Parvati, even though both swore nothing happened, they were just going for a walk to get a project done for Professor Binns, only researching at night since it was about the goblin rebellion and they needed books from the Restricted section, and seeing how the Professor couldn't sign a note, and whatever other excuse they came up with… and then the trip to Hogsmeade with none other than Pansy Parkinson, who he claimed to have changed, and saying that he just bought her the ring because she was feeling lonely, what with Draco Malfoy dumping her all of a sudden this year, her fifth year. She still had no idea about that, but Malfoy seemed to have changed to her, and from rumors she heard he had also turned down the position to be in the inner circle of Voldemort. She still didn't know what was going on with that, but if Malfoy was really turning out to be a better person than she thought he was, he wouldn't be so bad... especially that gorgeous hair mixed with the smile he had now replaced most of his sneers with, and that wonderful build- she could tell from the expensive black silk that flowed along his skin that his stomach was very well defined… She snapped up from her thoughts, scolding herself for thinking about Malfoy in that way, but still agreeing with what she said… 'Stop it Gin, you're just saying that to make Harry jealous,' she told herself, even though deep down she disagreed...

Pulling herself from her thoughts yet again, she glanced down at her watch. It was now 8 o'clock in the evening, and darkness had settled in.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

She was beginning to get cold, and sitting here, she still didn't hear the sound of anyone, nothing, and no one trying to find out where she was. 'Of course,' she snarled to herself, 'No one cares about a Weasley, especially the baby girl who's in LOVE with Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, no she doesn't have feelings, of course not, she exists only to love Harry Potter whether he pays her ANY attention at all or not.' She didn't even notice the dark figure coming up to her covered in a thick cloak.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"Hey Weasley, fancy seeing you here."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ginny screamed before looking at who was hidden under the cloak. A little strand of white blond hair peeked out from underneath the hood and she suddenly blushed, knowing all too well the implications of such hair.

"Sorry, must have caught you at a bad time, maybe I should leave..."

"No, please don't, I need someone to talk to, and even though you, Draco, wouldn't be my first choice, I still want someone here, and so I don't have to stay alone, please?"

Draco, shocked by the sudden tears streaming down her face, and by her even knowing his name, as he barely knew her, and not knowing what to do, sat down beside her and awkwardly said, "Hey, what's wrong?" mentally kicking himself for being so soft… Then he started thinking about how he shouldn't, now that his fa… no, Lucius was dead. He wouldn't become the man Lucius was, the devil, the man who made him do and say all those nasty things just to "uphold the family honor". 'Right, what honor, you sick, twisted, disgusting…'

Ginny started at him, surprised that he would say anything to her at all. She was even surprised that he had wanted to stay, to be with her, instead of sneering and smirking and walking away… She glanced in his direction, studying his features, his face now scrunched up in rebellious fury, and those soft lips… no she wouldn't think that, she couldn't, not with one heartbreak, she didn't need two, and even though she wasn't sure of this, she knew somehow that she was attracted to him, not out of spite for Harry, but because of that angelic face which she longed to touch, to smooth away those lines of rage. She hardly knew anything about this Draco Malfoy, only that he had loathed her brother and Harry for the past 6 years, only changing this current year. Maybe it had something to do with the death of his father, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man, at the Malfoy Manor last summer. Maybe that's what caused the change in him, she really didn't know. She didn't know him at all, didn't know anything anymore, just the pain that Harry caused, the shock at seeing Draco Malfoy sitting next to her, and the sudden urge to just kiss him, hold him, make that look go away, make him see her.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here that I know?_

_Cuz nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

'…dirty son of a bitch I'll never, ever be like you I promise.' Draco finished his silent ranting and turned to face this girl, who he had stumbled upon because he had wanted to for a walk to clear his head of the things Lucius had told him about dirty blood, of poor families, he wanted to wash it all away, because he lost his sense of a father that night he tried to kill his wife, just because she had sung one verse of a Muggle song, which he so happened to like as well. He had heard Severus Snape, his Potions teacher, come in and kill his father. Snape loved his mother, had always, but still apologized for the death. Sure, Draco was in shock, but he would never hold that against Snape- it had needed to be done. He loved his mother, and at that moment realized he hated his father, was only driven by fear to obey him, and never was proud to be his son, he just put on a façade to fool others. He was only fooling himself.

Then he had seen her, running from the castle to the edge of the Forest, seemingly crying, and recognized the telltale fiery red hair in the glowing, setting sun. She raced into the Forest only to stop a little ways in pause, look up and walk a few more steps in before collapsing, crying it seemed. He had been watching her this year, noticing as he hadn't before the beautiful mahogany brown of her eyes and the beautiful waves of her hair, flowing to just below her shoulders, almost reaching midway down her back. Those beautiful curves on her body, in just the right places, made him drool. But this was more than a beautiful body- he was starting to fall for her. It was here that he was right now, and he was happy. He just wished she was, so he could show her how he had changed, changed from being nasty to her to loving her.

He wouldn't tell her though, not right now, she was in so much pain, probably from that Potter. He was probably off sleeping with other girls, first Parvati, which when he had been patrolling the halls as his duty as Prefect, surprising everyone, he had heard moaning from an unused classroom and then Potter groaning as well, before he quickly moved off, not wanting to see what was happening in there. Then, after his final breakup with that clingy Parkinson girl, Potter had taken her to Hogsmeade, leaving this beautiful nymph behind. He felt that she was in pain, felt that she had really liked Potter, not loved, but really liked him. He wanted to comfort her; it wasn't time for other thoughts, even though it was killing him inside sitting so close to her, yet not being able to touch her.

Ginny merely answered him, "Harry was being the guy he always was, and I just noticed it. I'm giving up on him, I don't like him anymore. I might love him as a brother, but not more."

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take my by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

Draco looked, shocked at the determination on her face. 'She never fails to surprise me,' he thought, 'Maybe I will get to show her how I've changed, but how will she react? Will she like me, love me? Because I am falling for her, but I can't if I don't know how she feels. Bloody hell, why can't I just do something right for once?

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah eh_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Ginny was looking at him, thinking about how his face suddenly changed from being mad to confused, maybe even, did she really see it?, love in his eyes. She now knew the meaning of love at first, or in this case, delayed, sight. She started to feel colder, they had been sitting there for a while. She just wished he would see her feeling the same way. She wanted to move on, she didn't want to be toyed around with Harry, him only talking to her if he felt like it, never thinking of her.

Draco looked up, pulled himself out of his thoughts, and looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, which he had longed to see staring back at him. He saw that she wanted what he did, he saw a fresh, new pair of eyes, no more longing for Potter, but for him, Draco Malfoy. He took her in his arms then. He whispered, "I know this is sudden, but Virginia Odette Weasley, I love you. I love everything about you. I've been watching you this year, watching how your hips sway, watching how your hair bounces and how your lips, beautiful soft lips, spoke each word, and I am falling for you. I love you with all my heart. You may not know much about me, and I don't know much about you, but I know I want this…" He leaned in and kissed those lips he longed for, and then pulled back. Ginny was shocked, but happily shocked. She whispered as well, "I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I've wanted to do this for a long time." This time she kissed him, more passionately, and soon they were clinging together as if their lives depended on it, his hands firmly planted on her waist, only moving slightly up and down her back while she pressed harder and moved her hands to tangle in his hair, him doing the same thing, then as he slowly lowered himself down, her on top, they broke away, breathless but happy. He sat up after a moment of cherishing the thought of her on top of him, and then sat up and picked her up, her smile only broadening. He put her down gently and took her hand. He asked quietly, "Are you sure of this? You know we can't go back." She knew he meant more than just going back to their separate houses, more than this relationship that night. She knew she was putting her family on the line, even in her love for him. She rested her head along his cheek after kissing his lips softly and said...

"Yes."

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you._

**More A/N:** Yes I know that this would imply that Draco likes taking advantage of girls when they are in desperate need of a crying shoulder, but that's how I saw it, and he doesn't really, he just 'realizes' that he loves her now. Not to beg, but R/R if you have the time!


End file.
